vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Carol Malus Dienheim
|-|Casual Wear= |-|Battle Wear= |-|Faust Robe= |-|"Resurrected"= Summary Carol Malus Dienheim (キャロル・マールス・ディーンハイム Kyaroru Mārusu Dīnhaimu) is the main antagonist of Senki Zesshō Symphogear GX and an ally in Senki Zesshō Symphogear XV. Hailing from the abyss of Europe, that which has been called the "Dark Continent", she has lived for centuries by creating and transferring her memories to homunculus bodies. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, likely 4-A, possibly 3-C, higher with Dur da Blá Name: Carol Malus Dienheim, "Murderer/Destroyer of Miracles" Origin: Senki Zesshou Symphogear Gender: Female Age: Unknown, likely centuries old Classification: Alchemist, Murderer of Miracles Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Transformation, Sound Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Alchemy, Immortality (Types 1, 4, and 6), Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Weapon Creation (Dur da Blá), Statistics Amplification (through her Superb Song), Thread Manipulation, Telepathy, Life Manipulation (can create homunculi like Elfnein), Forcefield Creation, Gravity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (can burn her own memories for fuel for more power) Attack Potency: '''At least '''Large Star level (Generated enough energy akin to "a miniature sun", before utilizing it in an explosion comparable to a supernova. Stomped the Symphogear users on multiple occasions, and should be normally superior to the entire team of them without their X-Drive activated), likely Multi-Solar System level, possibly Galaxy level (Should be immensely stronger than the Alca-Noise, which includes types that can create their own pocket dimensions fit with their own stars, planets, nebulas, and possibly galaxies. Should be at least comparable to Adam Weishaupt, who single-handedly absorbed all the divine energy from the constellation of Orion), higher with Dur da Blá Speed: FTL, likely higher (Kept pace with the Symphogear users and even blitzed them on several occasions) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, likely Multi-Solar System Class, possibly Galactic Class Durability: '''At least '''Large Star level, likely Multi-Solar System level, possibly Galaxy level (Tanked many hits from the Symphogear users, and it took the latter a final all-out attack to defeat her. Survived her own created explosion, which was comparable to a supernova) Stamina: Very high Range: Varies from standard melee range to extended melee range with string attacks and alchemic spells Standard Equipment: Dur da Blá, a Faust Robe that can also be transformed into an outfit akin to that of a Symphogear. Intelligence: Genius. Due to her being at least centuries old, Carol is an alchemic master who has accumulated a wealth of power and knowledge, making her an extremely dangerous individual. Weaknesses: Enhancing her alchemic power requires her to sacrifice large portions of her memory, which can take a mental and physical toll. If she cannot do so, she’ll experience “rejection” side effects from her prolonged use of her Faust Robe. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Alchemic Master: Carol is a master of alchemy, a branch of knowledge that allows the user to manipulate any material to their most basic form, allowing either complete destruction or re-creation of anything they so desire. This is obtained by a unique process referred as "memory combustion", which as the name states consumes the user's memories, converting them into energy to fuel alchemic spells, rituals and techniques similar to how a song can be used to generate phonic gain. Due to her centuries long existence, Carol has a wealth of memories, allowing her to use alchemic powers to their full potential. When there is damage caused by an alchemic source, the affected party is seen being corroded by a red substance of sorts. *'Alca-Noise:' At one point Carol managed to obtain the techniques for which to create Noise, which she modified using her alchemy. The result was the creation of a species of Noise unlike other before. On one hand, the Alca-Noise are susceptible to being damage and even destroyed by conventional weapons (although the amount of firepower required to achieve this still makes conventional engages nigh-suicide), on the other hand, their offensive power is far superior. Their arms have a faint white glow, being armed with something called a "dissection organ". Contact with said organ causes anything to disintegrate and break apart to the molecular level, even a Symphogear, which has a barrier that would normally prevent contact with the Noise to kill the user. *'Four Elements:' Carol's main offensive set of spells. At any point, Carol can generate one of four different symbol patterns, that can bring out one of the four elements: earth (yellow), wind (green), fire (red), water (blue). Generally used as destructive spells, anyone of these spells carries immense offensive power capable of causing widespread devastation and even damage a Symphogear user. *'Ancient Burst:=' (エンシェントバースト Enshentobāsuto): Carol summon 2 symbol patterns on top and bottom of her, then another symbol patterns on her left hand before merged into top symbol patterns creating a huge energy blast to her surrounding. *'Hermes Trismegistus:' Carol's three-layered defensive technique. She generate 3 layered protecting shield with 3 different symbol color patterns, that can bring out three elements: earth (yellow), water (blue) and fire (red). The shield have a varies from big to small. Red as biggest shield, blue as medium shield and yellow as smallest shield. *'Homunculus:' As part of her alchemic knowledge, Carol has the ability to create homunculus; a type of quasi-human creatures. Through this process she created Elfnein in her image and with specific parts of her alchemic knowledge to help her develop the Chateau de Tifauges and later work as a sleeper agent in S.O.N.G. She can also see through the eyes of her creations and even manipulated them to a very small extent. Using this knowledge, Carol has also created various copies of her own body, allowing her to effectively cheat death and become immortal, by storing her memories and then transferring then into a spare body, should her current body be killed. However the process seems delicate as when transferring into her latest body, she apparently rushed it and along with the memories of her suicide, caused her current body to try and reject her. Dur da Blá (ダウルダブラ Daurudabura): Carol's personal weapon, this complete relic takes the form of a harp. When activated it transforms into a full set of body armor, while also causing Carol's body to mature from that of a child into a full adult body. Aside from this, the harp can also be used a piercing weapon as seen when Carol impaled Dr. Ver with it. Notable among the relics is that this one does not require an activation song to work and can be powered through the same process of memory combustion that serves as the cornerstone of alchemic power. *'Enhanced Alchemic Power:' When under the power of the Robe, Carol's alchemic spells become much more powerful. Her elemental spells become much more destructive to the point of overwhelming three Symphogear users with relative ease. However this takes a toll on Carol as she has to burn a lot of her memories to generate such large amounts of power, as seen when in one battle against Hibiki, Tsubasa and Chris, she burned through her entire centuries worth of memories. *'Superb Song:' Also at one point, Carol became capable of singing a Superb Song through unknown means and with none of destructive effects that plague other Symphogear users and allowing her to generate a massive amount of phonic gain. This gives an even greater explosion of power and further enhances her alchemic power. *'Strings:' The Robe's harp stings serve a multi-purpose tool for both offensive and defensive situations. Carol can manipulate the strings into a variety of shapes and forms such as webs or even an arm drill to defend, attack or restrict a foe. Likewise the strings when played seem to trigger Carol's spells in this form. She can also use her strings to create a giant metal beast that can withstand the power of five Symphogear users in X-Drive. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Alchemists Category:Sound Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Element Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Summoners Category:Memory Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Gravity Users Category:Thread Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Immortals Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Telepaths Category:Life Users